Lejos estamos mejor
by franc14
Summary: Pequeño OS: Y en aquel invierno, ella lo observaba volar justo ahora; a su hogar, a su prometida.


**_"Frozen" así como "How to train your dragon", no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños legales.  
_**

* * *

Lejos estamos mejor

La nieve caía bajo su cabeza, los copos fluían salvajemente como todos los inviernos en su Reino; de una forma natural, bella y frívola; justo como su corazón destrozado.

Había llegado de improvisto, el cielo se había tornado gris por la tormenta y un rugido la alertó para salir del Castillo. Nunca esperó un caballero de brillante armadura cabalgando por la nevada; sino un villano malévolo de armadura extraña que montaba una bestia, un dragón tan oscuro como la noche que disparaba bolas de fuego azules.

Había cometido el peor error de su vida al atacarlo. Arendelle estaba en alerta, así que fue apresado apenas lo derribó de aquella criatura después de varios minutos desesperantes.

La próxima vez que lo vio fue días después, despojado de su traje extraño; no tenía más que una vestimenta en jirones de color marrón y un extraño artefacto donde debió haber estado una de sus piernas.

Aun en ese estado la desesperación y sus gritos agrietaron sus emociones, pues él solo repetía sin cesar un nombre:

"Chimuelo"

Su siguiente error fue liberarlo y escuchar sus palabras, una vez que le había dicho que aquella criatura estaba viva pero encerrada; se había calmado ligeramente.

Una equivocación más fue observar sus ojos directamente, sintió un estremecimiento indescriptible; y su corazón frío por primera vez, fue rodeado de un aire cálido y reconfortante.

A partir de ahí, todo había sido una fatalidad para ella; al punto de dejar de contar cuando algo hacía mal.

Le creyó, así que lo liberó junto a su dragón para regresar a su hogar; pensando que no volvería a verle de nuevo y esas sensaciones extrañas desaparecerían.

No obstante, el se quedó un tiempo más; en un viejo establo del prometido de su hermana, cuidando de su amigo herido.

Aun si le había disculpado, la culpa pronto le llenaba de aprensión a tal de visitarlo personalmente. Ella solo quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en control y su mascota estaría a salvo para que al fin se pudieran marchar los dos de su Reino, de su vida.

Su primera mentira, para borrar aquellas emociones confusas.

Los días se volvieron semanas, hablaban tanto que ya se había acostumbrado a su altanería. Eso pensaba, hasta que lo enterró a él y su dragoncillo para salvarse de su vergüenza.

No iba a dejar que vieran sus mejillas sonrojadas, después de haber escuchado de sus labios que ella era hermosa. Con aquel cabello rubio y ojos azul electrizantes.

Fue una tarde de abril que se fue, apenas un mes de su llegada; recordaba ese día con cierta tristeza. Cuando sus brazos le llenaron de alegría y el suspiro se escapó al soltarle con torpeza; con la promesa de regresar algún día.

Quería pensar que el sentía lo mismo, que era tan cómodo que podría quedarse así toda la vida.

Sin embargo, no era un cuento de hadas y solo pudo observarlo en la distancia cuando su silueta se mezclaba con el cielo.

Los siguientes encuentros, los recordaba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

De la nada su dragón se cernía con él por los cielos de Arandelle, aterrizando directamente en su castillo. A veces en primavera, otras en verano; en cada estación, sin falta.

Las sonrisas se volvían risas, los saludos en abrazos y las miradas en anhelo.

Hasta que un otoño, su presencia se volvió ausente.

Y en aquel invierno, ella lo observaba volar justo ahora; a su hogar, a su prometida.

Después de regalarse su primer beso; las primeras caricias asfixiantes y un último adiós.

Ninguno podría dejar su hogar, pero sabía que lejos estarían mejor.

Sus corazones siempre cuidarían del otro, en cada estación; en cada pasar de los años.

* * *

 _Después de recibir amenazas sutiles y manipulación emocional, una amiga me hizo escribir esto; así que va dedicado y como regalo a Komei1. Tened cuidado almas mortales que es una malvada disfrazada de ternura. Igual, HTYD me gustó, así que supongo por eso salió más largo que otros, haciéndolo uno de mis primeros OS (aunque cortos) desde hace tiempo._

 _Sin más que decir, nos vemos._


End file.
